pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Onix
|dexcekalos=053 |evointo=Steelix |gen=Generation I |species=Rock Snake Pokémon |egg1=Mineral |body=02 |type=Rock |type2=Ground |imheight=28'10" |metheight=8.5 m |imweight=463.0 lbs. |metweight=210.5 kg |ability=Rock Head Sturdy |dw=Weak Armor |color=Gray |male=50 |evo= }} Onix (Japanese: イワーク Iwaaku) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Onix is a Rock Snake Pokémon. Its serpentine body is made up of large boulders and little pebbles. It has a long horn atop its head and small eyes. Special abilities Onix can have the abilities Rock Head or Sturdy. Rock Head prevents Onix from recoiling, while Sturdy gives Onix immunity to OHKO moves . When it is burrowing underground, it can cause rumbles and earthquakes. It can dig at speeds up to 50 MPH. It has a compass in its brain that can tell Onix what direction it is facing. Evolution Onix evolves into Steelix when traded while holding a Metal Coat. Game info Game locations |backcolor = |redblue = Rock Tunnel, Victory Road |rbrarity = Common |yellow = Rock Tunnel, Victory Road |yrarity = Uncommon |goldsilver = Rock Tunnel, Violet City, (trade Bellsprout), Mt. Silver, Victory Road, Union Cave |gsrarity = Common |crystal = Rock Tunnel, Violet City, (trade Bellsprout), Mt. Silver, Victory Road, Union Cave |crarity = Common |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Victory Road, Rock Tunnel, and Sevault Canyon |frlgrarity = Common |diamondpearl = Iron Island, Snowpoint Temple, Oreburgh Mine, Victory Road, Stark Mountain |dprarity= Common |platinum = Iron Island, Oreburgh Mine, Victory Road, Wayward Cave |ptrarity = Common |heartgoldsoulsilver = Violet City (trade Bellsprout), Union Cave, Mt. Silver, Ragged Cliff Gate, Victory Road, Rock Tunnel |hgssrarity = Common |blackwhite = Relic Castle |bwrarity = Rare |xy=Glittering Cave |xyrarity=Uncommon }} Side game locations |Trozei = Phobos Drill, Endless Level 46, Forever Level 23, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Magma Cavern (21F-23F), Magma Cavern Pit (1F-2F), Southern Cavern (40F-50F) |PMD2 = Mt. Travail (1F-19F) }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=As it grows, the stone portions of its body harden to become similar to a diamond, but colored black. |yellow=Burrows at high speed in search of food. The tunnels it leaves are used as homes by Diglett. |gold=It twists and squirms through the ground. The thunderous roar of its tunneling echoes a long way. |silver=It rapidly bores through the ground at 50 mph by squirming and twisting its massive, rugged body. |crystal=As it digs through the ground, it absorbs many hard objects. This is what makes its body so solid. |ruby=Onix has a magnet in its brain. It acts as a compass so that this Pokémon does not lose direction while it is tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes increasingly rounder and smoother. |sapphire=Onix has a magnet in its brain. It acts as a compass so that this Pokémon does not lose direction while it is tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes increasingly rounder and smoother. |emerald=There is a magnet in its brain that prevents an Onix from losing direction while tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes steadily rounder and smoother. |firered=It usually lives underground. It searches for food while boring its way through the ground at 50 miles per hour. |leafgreen=As it grows, the stone portions of its body harden to become similar to black-colored diamonds. |diamond=When it travels underground, it causes rumbling and tremors. It can move at 50 mph. |pearl=It squirms through the ground using its long and rugged body. It always eats while burrowing. |platinum=It burrows through the ground at a speed of 50 mph while feeding on large boulders. |heartgold=It twists and squirms through the ground. The thunderous roar of its tunneling echoes a long way. |soulsilver=It rapidly bores through the ground at 50 mph by squirming and twisting its massive, rugged body. |black=It burrows through the ground at a speed of 50 mph while feeding on large boulders. |white=It burrows through the ground at a speed of 50 mph while feeding on large boulders. |black 2=It burrows through the ground at a speed of 50 mph while feeding on large boulders. |white 2=It burrows through the ground at a speed of 50 mph while feeding on large boulders. |x=Burrows at high speed in search of food. The tunnels it leaves are used as homes by Diglett. |y=It usually lives underground. It searches for food while boring its way through the ground at 50 miles per hour.}} Sprites |border= |}} Appearances In the anime Brock received an Onix from his father, Flint, on his 10th birthday, as seen in a flashback in Having a Wailord of a Time . Onix was Brock's 1st Pokémon and has consistently been his most powerful Pokemon as well. The Crystal Onix's first and only appearance is in the anime episode The Crystal Onix. Ash and his friends first heard of it through a note they found in a bottle floating in the ocean. The note was written by a little girl named Marissa. She wanted to find the Crystal Onix to help her brother, Mateo, gain inspiration to make glass Pokémon statues. Mateo told a story of how his grandfather discovered the Crystal Onix and then was able to make extraordinary sculptures afterwards. One of those sculptures included the Crystal Onix itself. *Bruno's Onix *Drake's Onix *Janina's Onix *Roark's Onix *Grant's Onix *Summer Academy's Onix Gallery 095Onix_OS_anime.png 095Onix_OS_anime_2.png 095Onix_AG_anime.png 095Onix_Dream.png 095Onix_Pokemon_Stadium.png 095Onix_Pokemon_Conquest.png Green Army Onix.png Trivia Etymology Its name comes from "Onyx," a black stone that is commonly used in jewelry. Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Large Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon